


第二十五章

by nana_SK



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 08:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16678555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana_SK/pseuds/nana_SK





	第二十五章

异国他乡的海景房里，Arthit站在那里被吻的七荤八素，发软的双腿已经无法支撑身体，只得无意识抬起胳膊勾住Kongphop的脖颈将自己阚阚挂住。  
Kongphop似乎也感觉到了怀里人的滑落，用力收紧了环在那窄腰上的手臂让两人之间再无缝隙，从上至下，每一个动作都带着不容置疑的侵略性。  
算不上温柔的吻几乎抢夺走了Arthit所有的空气，可即便是这窒息的压迫感他也舍不得收回交缠在一起的软舌先行结束。  
情急之下脱口而出的称谓让他把自己推向了绝路，时难想象若Kongphop刚刚没有吻上来，此刻的他又该如何自处。换言之，他又何尝不是在下一场赌注，一再告诫自己把人留住慢慢来，但内心深处的欲望怎又甘心于此，近日来Kongphop与他的暧昧，还是无形中给了他足够的筹码，说不定孤注一掷梭哈出去，就会翻盘全胜。  
就像现在。  
Kongphop的吻渐渐多了欲望的色彩，开始游走于周围各种令人颤栗的敏感。重新获得呼吸权利的Arthit随着氧气吸入残存的理智也稍稍回归。他当然不希望终止这场由争吵而意外得来的欢愉，只是还持有的那一点点骄傲不想让这件事情夹杂上半分的勉强。  
“Kongphop，你……真的可以吗？”  
这句话落在Kongphop的耳朵里，却全然变了味道，大概没有男人会愿意收到这方面的质疑。他曲下腿发着三分狠意用手托起Arthit的屁股一把抱了起来，三步并做两步来到床边把人砸在床上并欺身压了上去，特意用隔着裤子也能感知到的硬挺撞向了Arthit的同一个部位。  
“P.arthit说谁不行！”  
感受到来自下身的撞击，不止是迅速染上红雾的耳朵，就连衬衫领口裸露在外的皮肤也以眼见的速度蹿红起来。想象和实干完全是两码事，血气方刚的年龄也有不少自己解决的时候，每每那时，脑子中总是不可抑制跳出与Kongphop在一起的幻想。如今，幻想变成现实，Kongphop就伏在他的身上，做着最为挑逗的动作说着十分露骨的荤话，一时间他的心情竟有些难以名状。  
“我，我不是这个意思，我是说……”  
“P.arthit，我爱你，我从来都是爱你的。”  
吃过一次亏的Kongphop瞬间领悟到Arthit的担忧，巨大的心疼席卷着他不忍心再让学长继续说下去，直接补出上次未来及出口的表白后再次用唇堵了上去，将对方所有的不确信都吞噬了干净。  
我爱你已经足够让Arthit心花怒放，再加上Kongphop手口并用撩起的阵阵快感，让他根本没有能力去思考我爱你和我从来都是爱你的，两者之间到底有什么区别。  
他爱了这么多年的男人，正在跟自己说着爱，拿这一刻的快乐去比拟拥有全世界也丝毫不为逊色。去他的投资，去他的项目，去他的金钱，只要能让自己的男人畅意人生，他做什么都愿意。  
Arthit再无顾及，主动送上了自己的薄唇。  
天生就糯软的小舌简直是在直接勾荡着Kongphop的灵魂，自从那会儿跟学长熟识之后他就知道，这个可以在数千名新生面前威慑全局的人唯独在他面前才会露出如粉红奶冻般的馨甜。如今学长依旧在投行甚至整个泰国的金融圈内叱咤风云，可却仍然愿意把这份温柔和美好奉献到自己的面前。  
只是想想Kongphop心中的爱就又滚烫起来，碍着布料的磨蹭越发让他觉得简直是在隔靴搔痒，扬起骨节分明的修长手指开始快速又认真地剥解身下人的衣衫。  
一片瓷白的胸膛顷刻暴露在了空气中，空调打出的凉意刺激着两颗茱萸挺立起来。这副景象映在Kongphop眼里就是最为色气的邀请，已经在抽取皮带的双手并未停下，他又低腰探头覆上前去，把那点粉嫩含在口中细细把玩。  
第一次体会到如此刺激的Arthit舒坦地弓起腰肢蜷缩脚趾，紧咬住的双唇难耐着溢出了破碎的呻吟，他无意识地将手指插入Kongphop的发丝之间，来回摩挲轻按试图把吸吮体验得更为真切一些。  
“唔……Kong……”  
带着情欲的呼唤就是两人鱼水之欢中最要命的春药，亲昵的称呼就让Kongphop还藏在底裤里的硕大又弹跳了几下，不想再受束缚的迫切让他稍稍停下来，集中精力褪去了两人身上最后的遮拦，正式坦诚相见。  
肌肤真正相贴，两人唇间同时发出满足地叹慰。细碎的吻再次深刻落下，Kongphop四处游走的大手带着指腹积攒出来的薄茧在Arthit的颈背处勾勒着一条条让人兴奋难耐的曲线，所过之处皆是要命的酥麻，迫使Arthit如浮萍一样不停向他靠近，寻求着更多稳妥的安慰。  
Arthit的勃起就抵在Kongphop的大腿根处，充足的前戏让顶端开始渗出晶莹的体液，打湿粘腻着他的耻毛。  
他不再左右逢源四处照顾，将所有的刺激集中在了最原始的两处。唇部离开了对锁骨的流连，身体下滑再次将樱红用巧舌包裹，手则握住了Arthit的急迫，像是故意逗弄般有一搭没一搭地律动起来。  
上端重重地吸吮和啃咬与下面没有规律的律动严重不成比例，最大限度调起了Arthit的瘙痒又不给他分担释放的途径，强烈地激起了他的不满，  
“嗯……啊……Kongphop，不要这样，不要。”  
“那Arthit想要什么样的……”  
Kongphop大胆着叫了Arthit的名字，他知道此刻学长需要的是一个身灵契合的爱人，而不是一个处处有理有据的学弟。  
“快，快，我要快。”  
这样放任让无尽媚色与情欲流转在眼波之中的学长，几乎让Kongphop爱到发狂。他立刻侧过小半个身子，将自己的硬挺与Arthit的紧握在一起，眼睛死死盯住学长每一丝表情中的沉浮与迷醉，手下疯狂地撸动起来。仅仅是这般就已经让他舒服到头皮发麻，真难想象那处紧致的甬道会让人怎样的醉生梦死。  
过强的频率让一股股电流由弱变强，开始在体内四处乱窜，最终由彼此相连的三角地带一路冲上直达脑仁，浑身控制不住痉挛的同时，白灼阵阵涌出，爽到Arthit一声闷哼之后瘫软在了Kongphop的怀里。  
看着软塌在胸前的人，Kongphop爱怜地啄吻着还在高潮余韵中抖动的睫毛，  
“舒服吗？”  
体内的羞敛因子渐渐取代着将要散去的情潮，Arthit把头缩进了Kongphop的颈下死活不愿意再把粉扑扑的脸蛋给露出来。  
可爱的模样融化着Kongphop的心尖，但他还是厚着脸皮拽住对方的手挪到了自己依旧耸立的下身，  
“可是，我还没有舒服怎么办？”  
“Kongphop！”  
“P.arthit自己摸一摸，我没有骗人。”  
“你，你自己……解决……”  
“我知道P.arthit这么爱我，肯定舍不得。”  
一个翻身，再次把人全然压下了身下，实质性的过程，当然要从现在开始了……  
窗外温柔的风掀起一帘帘精致的海浪，夜空中的繁星照映着房间内恨不得把对方嵌进自己骨血里的两道身影，羞的明月不禁又爬高了一些悄悄勾起唇边，为他们做着最为幸福的祈祷。  
……  
第二日，终于被刺目的阳光挑唆的忍无可忍，Arthit才在Kongphop的怀中扬起沉重的眼皮，慢慢转醒。  
想要伸手摸摸手机看下时间，却发现自己双手被人搂地动弹不得，也罢，索性他又往怀里腻了腻。  
“几点了？”  
“十点。”  
“我们几点的飞机？”  
“十二点半。”  
Arthit一猛子把人推开从床上坐了起来，转眼又被腰间传来的刺痛给砸躺了回去，即使这样，他还是倔强着吼了一声，  
“那还不快起！”  
Kongphop憋着笑把人扶起来将手放在他的腰窝处，轻轻揉动了几下。  
“P.arthit慢一点，你先穿衣服，我回房间收拾下东西就回来。”  
可是，就在Kongphop随手套上衬衫，坐在床边准备起身的时候却发现，衬衫的一角被人用手指轻轻攥住。他疑惑地转头回望，却见Arthit低着头并不看他，可以窥见的只有那红到快要滴血的耳垂。  
“Kong……Kongphop，我们……我们这算是在一起了吧？”


End file.
